Lucky
by Nagasasu
Summary: Girl!Lyon, crack.  With a tea party with the other princesses, mentions of her father's sexual prowess, and a specially ordered and reinforced bed, Lyon really doesn't think she's going to get lucky today.


Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

Written/posted: 2/6/2011 (LJ), 7/24/2011 (FF.n)

Written for the Fire Emblem Shin Kink Meme on Livejournal. Prompt:

_Ephraim/genderbent Lyon. Any situation anon wants.  
>Bonus points for any of the following:<br>-Girl!Lyon/Eirika/Tana/L'Arachel having a tea party  
>-bro kings<br>-mention of demon king in a comical "bitch plz" fashion_

* * *

><p>"The Demon King? Oh, please Lyon, your gloomy womanliness was just too much for him; he would've left your body on his own anyway, just to put himself out of his own misery, once your monthlies started and you were even <em>more <em>morose." L'Arachel's hand flutters in the air with dismissal, and picks up her saucer with the other.

Lyon's quite embarrassed, not wanting to mention the Demon King had indeed stayed for the duration of her monthlies, and she certainly is not going to tell L'Arachel about certain unholy desires that occurred then. Although, remembering seeing L'Arachel's look of extreme self-satisfaction in the church with Rennac, Lyon doesn't want to know what L'Arachel's definition of unholy is. She certainly doesn't want to have L'Arachel ask what it was like to imagine being on top and thrusting -

"Oh, let up, L'Arachel," Tana says. "Poor Lyon was possessed. I think that's good reason to be depressed." She drops her sugar cubes with silver tongs into her cup, and then pours her tea over it.

"I'm sure it was terrible," Eirika murmurs quietly. She cuts the cake and serves a large, messy slice to Lyon. Eirika uses her fork to pick the strawberry off the whip cream on his slice. "You don't mind, do you? I remember you never liked them."

Lyon shakes her head and blushes as Eirika's tongue sneaks out to lick the whip cream off the tip of the berry before biting down. The Princess sighs, "I just love licking the cream."

"I like peaches better," Lyon says, and then not believing she just said it, wishes the ground would just swallow her up.

Luckily, as fate would have it, L'Arachel intrudes as always. "You know, you and Knoll look alike when you flush like that."

Never mind, fate is just a bitch in cahoots with the Demon King. Is L'Arachel going to bring up every topic Lyon doesn't want to discuss? As if growing up with tales of her father's sexual voraciousness wasn't enough, at the very least she thought the rumors hadn't spread all the way to Rausten. Of course, even worse was how her father would always ask when he was going to see some men leaving her room, or better yet, hear her make use of that specially ordered (and inforced) bed for some creaking and screaming.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tana points her fork still attached to her petit-four at L'Arachel. "What were you doing with Knoll anyway? I thought you didn't like how he didn't see your innate radiant, holy, beauty."

L'Arachel smiles brightly, and Lyon sighs in relief at the change of conversation. Of course, nothing goes her way. "I much prefer your brother, Eirika, why I saw him the other day, muscles a-gleaming in the morning light..."

Tana abruptly drops her fork, shoves herself up the table and makes her way to L'Arachel. "Why you!"

Eirika sighs, and returns to her cake.

At that point Ephraim walks in, and seeing Tana yanking L'Arachel's curls, asks, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, brother. Although, Lyon looks a bit faint; do you think you could take her for a walk?"

"Not at all." Tana and L'Arachel are still tussling, but Ephraim ignores them and offers his hand to Lyon. "Shall we?"

Lyon nods and takes his hand. On their way out, she looks back at Eirika and sees her wink with a very mischievous smile. She mouths, "I'll see you two later; the usual place." Lyon wonders what in the world Eirika is thinking since they're a bit too old to meet in the room the twins used to share to stay up telling secrets.

But Ephraim interrupts her line of though, looking down at her and asking, "So, Lyon, what do you say to some fencing?"

Lyon, knowing what a hot day it's going to be, readily agrees, hoping he'll take his shirt off if she's lucky.

"That sounds wonderful."

"And if you lose, maybe you'll act out some dramatic death scene where you'll die for me?" Ephraim's face is serious, and Lyon thinks there's no way he just said what she thinks he just said and - And suddenly, she puts the twinkle in his eye together with Eirika's wink, and thinks maybe she's more lucky than she thought today.

(Her father, she decides the next day, would most certainly have been pleased at her bed's usage.)

* * *

><p>AN: Dying is a reference to orgasm. If anyone has suggestions for other double entendres, I'm all ears. Credit to my f-list on LJ for having Vigarde's brofluence mapped out. Comments and concrit greatly appreciated.


End file.
